Megaman Battle Network Deletion Stories
by Anna Hollow
Summary: The Lost Story of Megaman Battle Network. The princess lost in a new country to save her country,friends, and someone closest to her linked to her very soul
1. The Beginning of the End for WWW

My Name is Lan Hikari. I'm in 5th Grade and I am going to win against Dex today. My friend Dex got a custom net navi a month or so back wasn't able to shut up about it. So I told him to shut the hell up during the middle of his rant at school. Sadly he saw my Navi since my PET was lying on the Desk and he challenged me to a battle. Sadly I've lost 17 times in a row. His Navi Gutsman has to be cheating. I will beat him today after some upgrades I downloaded off the net last night. I manage to get to the Net Center right before Dex and noticed a real cute girl leaning against one of the walls she's wearing a black Skirt, shirt, knee high stockngs, finger-less gloves,and even a black cape draped over her shoulders down to her feet. Her emrald green eyes have a strange allure to them. Her silky black hair reflects the florecent lights like stars. She glares at me causing me to avert my stare. "Hey Lan over here!" Suddenly I hear Dex. Never have I been happier to hear his goofy voice. I approach the hollogram generator.

"So Lan you ready to lose again?" Just you wait Dex. "No I don't think I'll lose this time!" With that Dark Prog. I got last night it should be easy to win. We jack in and the fight begins. I manage to do pretty well until he starts using his GutsHammer. My Navi manages to jump over the Shockwave and download the Shotgun Battlechip data to fire it before being hit with his GutsPunch. "You no win!" Gutsman says as he sends my navi flying across the digital plain. "I number 1 Navi!" Damn it. "Cybersword Battle Chip. Download!" I say as I quickly slide the chip into the chip port. The navi forms the sword on his arm and dashs at guts man. I think it will chop off at least one of his hands but it failed?! The sword shatters and my navi is sent flying back. "Right arm damaged. Regeneration execute!" I hear my Navi say as it starts reforming it's lost arm. "No get out of there! Activate!" I yell as I slide the Dark Prog. Chip into the chip port. Just as my navi starts to change Gutsman completly flattens my Navi with his GutsSlam. "NAVI LOGGING OUT. WINNER: GUTSMAN." I hear the computerized announcer say as Dex gives his usual victory speeh. "Oh yeah give it up everybody! Dex wins again!" The crowd around us chatters and disburses until I notice a black cape flow past me. It's that girl I was staring at earlier. "I chalenge your GutMan." Well at least she's semi Fluent in Electopian...Kind of.

?'s POV at the Net Center

"I challange your GutMan." I hope I said that right. Why is Electopian so complicated? Differnt styles of writing and differnt words that have the same meaning and same words that have differnt meanings and honorgrams. What fucking purpose do all these things have do with communication? Absolutly Nothing. "Normally I'd go easy on you because you're a girl but now that you called me fat I'm going to delete you so hard it's going to traumatize you! Jack in GutsMan!" "GUUUUTS!" Wow I've never seen such a sorry display of idiocy. I pull out my customized black PET and Jack In. "Jack in...Deleter." It took me a second to remember the word for Deleter. Which is my Navi. She wears a black bodysuit with an upsidedown silver crown symbol. She rarly takes her Battle Mask off unless I order her to. "DELETER V.S. GUTSMAN" The computerized Announcer says. The crowd around us starts cheering all of a sudden. "You mean your the operator of that Classified Top Secret Net Black Ops Navi said to delete entire armies of Navis? Number one on the National Power Lists only to be eclipsed by me here in Electopia. I am the Dentech City Champ!"

Does he ever shut up? I look at my PET. It says his Power rating is only 162 points. 9837 points less than me. "I saw what you did to that boy. Be prepared to feel the same pain he now feels as the Flames of Vengance swell in his heart. Deleter Final strike will be dilieverd to Target point 72468." She narrows her eyes at GutsMan. "Understood Mistress." I gain a satasfactory smile knowing that this fat ass won't be oppressing that cute boy. "I judge thee gulty. The strong who opress the weak will be met by much stronger forces than themselves. Now raise your head and face the Sword of Fate." Deleter says the same prayer we've said together countless times before. Gutsman uses his GutsHammer attack right away. Deleter jumps high avoiding the shockwave. "Moonslash." I slide the red chip in the chip reader as Deleter does a flip and descends down to GutsMan. She slices a crescent shape in his back and jumps to avoid his GutsPunch. "Final Strike Fate Blade." I slide another red chip into the chip reader. "Targeting Point 72468. Target aquired. Execute." Her left arm materializes into a black Cybersword. She dissapears from GutsMan's GutsPunch and abrubtly appears to his side to chop off his right arm. The room is filled with GutsMan's repugnant screams of pain as his arm is deleted. She then slices GutsMan in half vertically. "GUTSMAN LOGGING OUT. WINNER:DELETER." I jack out Deleter and leave.

Lan's POV After the Battle

Holy Shit. So thats a Custom NetNavi? She was so Powerful. Even though the girl wasn't fighting I felt her body raidiating Murderous intent. That and her Navi was so powerful it made my hair stand on end. Her Navi was so brutal, So precise, So increadibly powerful. I leave after I make sure my heart is still beating and not going into cardiac arrest. I walk outside to see Mayl on her scooter. I quickly attach the rollerblade attachments and catch up with her. "So Lan how'd it go?" I look at the sky while looking downcast. The weather said it would be sunny but is it a crime for the sky to cry for my broken pride? "This makes my 18th loss in a row. Not only that but Dex got defeated by a girl right after me. Really brutally too." If this could sound worse than it already is I would have to be crying. "Well what else do you expect when you have just a reguler old Net Navi. By the way was this Girl wearing a black cape and mention something about a Sword of Fate when she deleted GutsMan?" Does Mayl know her? "Um something like that why?" Suddenly her PET starts alarming. She stops and pulls it out. "Mayl Calander update you have a piano lesson now. I just got an E-mail from her as well. She's waiting at the house playing the piano. She also sent an Mp3 and some sheet music for some special piano music." Her Navi is a Custom Net Navi named Roll. She wears pink and her eyes are green. "Sorry Lan gotta go." She goes off on her scooter leaving me behind.

I skate to the park and take off my roller-blade attachments and sit on some steps. "PET run diagnostic." I say while I think about what Mayl said. "Was this Girl wearing a black cape and mention something about a Sword of Fate when she deleted GutsMan?" Did she know her? "Diagnostic Complete." I look at the PET as it shows my navi. It's right forearm is red. "Right Arm Operating at half strength. Recovery condition: NO MORE NET BATTLES." No more Net Battles? "AGH! This sucks!" I say as I lay back on the ground. The sky looks pretty clear, Almost beautiful. Oddly a shadow appears over me... Wait a second a shadow?! I quickly try and stand before the shadow hits my chest. "A fish?!" I say in surprise. It said it would be clear. Not raining and most certainly not raining fishes! "Hey Lan!" Maysa the fish guy figures he would greet people by throwing fish at them. He's wearing a blue shirt with green pants and wearing an apron with a picture of a fish on it over his clothes. He also wears a wierd blue and white rope wrapped around his forehead. "Geez Maysa be careful. You could've hit me in the head you know." "You look down kiddo what happened?" Even the fish guy can tell? "I lost a Net Battle to Dex." I say as I go to a nearby faucet to get the fish fuilds off of me. "So you lost a game to Dex? Why're you so down about that?" A game? Man Maysa can be irritating. "Not a game Maysa. Then again you're the only person in the world who doesn't have your own PET." I turn off the faucet and walk back over to Maysa. "A pet? I had a fish for a pet when I was a youngun." Wow what a boreing pet. "No not a pet a PET. PErsonal Termanal." He starts cleaning his ear for some reason. "You know what'll really bust your chops?" He takes his finger out of his ear and blows on it. "Fish don't have eyelids." All of a sudden we hear Fire Trucks pass by. "Looks like theres another fire." Maysa seems as worried as I do. "Yeah it's scary how ovens have been suddenly catching fire. Maybe theres something wrong with the Computer Control Unit." After all ovens just don't catch fire without a reason. "Speaking of which I better go check mine." He hands me two big fish and rides off on a bike...

I manage to attach the roller wheels and skate back to ACDC my nighborhood. On my way I manged to get a bag for the fish. When I finally manage to get in the center of the nighborhood where I live, narrowly avoiding a car. I stop and look at this blue two story house across the street from mine. I've always been curious about it. "Hey Lan Watcha staring at?" I hear a little girl say to me. I look down to see a girl with her blonde hair in pigtails. She also wearing a poofy red dress. "Oh hey Yaito." This girl is one of my classmates Yaito Ayano. "I told you call me Yai we are friends after all. Since you're staring at this house I'm geussing you'd like to buy it?" Well I could if I was rich like she is. "Well more or less. I was always facinated by this house ever since it was built. So I was always wondering why this house intrested me." She smiles. "How about I buy it? After all my Daddy is a very wealthy man." With that she pulls out a small red cell phone and dails a few numbers then puts it to her ear. "Hello? Yes its Yai. Tell Daddy I'm calling...I don't care if the new game is experincing problems. Well he's not Beta Testing it is he? Transfer me to him at once or I will have you fired before you can say sorry Mistress Yai! Yeah I'll hold... Hi is Daddy there? Oh really? GET HIM! I'm waiting...Hi Daddy. I was wondering about that house across from Lan's. You know that blue one? Wonderful. Wait a second. What? Are you saying that it's already bought? Daddy... Please. I really want this one!They paid how much?! Over 3,000,000?Thats a whole year of morgage on this piece of crap! I see... Sorry Daddy. Love you too. Bye." I must admit only seeing and hearing the one half of the conversation is certainly intresting and seeing her many faces as she yells, speaks, and whispers are better than any comedy. She abruptly throws her phone to the ground. "Somebody already bought this house! I wanted to buy it! Damn it!" She picks her phone back up and holds it to her flat chest. "Ahem!" I turn to the woman clearing her throat at me. "Your in the way of my door. Move please." I step aside. She walks to the door. She pulls out a key card and inserts it into the doors card reader. The slot turns red and spits it back to her. Her eyebrow twitches as she takes the card and inhales deeply. She suddenly kicks the door sending it flying into the house. She then walks in and puts it back in place. She then opens the door. "Good night Mayl See you tomarrow." She then shuts the door. Yai and I cast our stares at Mayl who's standing there smiling. "When did you get here Mayl?" I ask in suprise. "Didn't you hear Roll? You were right there. She said that Jen was at the house. I'll tell you the rest tomarrow after school." After that she runs home. I say my goodbyes to Yai who nods and leaves to her mansion. I walk to my house.

Jen's POV after Mayl returns home

When Mayl walks in through her front door I stop playing her piano. I decided to send her the sheet music of some Piano Party Music. "Well I see you've adjusted well Jenna. Considering when you stepped off that plane you were wearing that big poofy dress." Well what else do you expect when I visit a forgien country. "Well I am the Princess of Kattleox. It would be strange to not wear a dress of my homeland. Normally they aren't that poofy but Mom had to embarrass me. Considering she called every 3hours to see how things were going and to make sure that I didn't miss the landing. Interupting my Electopian lessons. I was able to catch up on them once I got here. I already know a piano by the feel and key number. I just love how the sound reverbrates not only in the piano but within yourself as well." It's true. When I play the piano sometimes I feel the sound referberating within my soul. "Well that's some beautiful poetry. So you like the piano? I can see about you getting one when you get settled in." She walks over and sits on the couch. "I never thought you had a piano. I thought Mother had Dad arrange a male escort at the airport." It's true I was told to look for an adult male named Yuichiro Hikari. "Well Your Mom probibly called your Dad and he called Lan's Dad which called Lan's Mom and she came to my door to ask me to meet you at the airport because Lan's dad is somewhere in Africa and she's busy that and she doesn't trust her some with an atractive girl who can't speak fluent Electopian. At least the first place we went was a less conspicuous outfit than the giant dress. Though was the cape neccasary? I mean you look more like a vampire with that cape." I walk over to the couch and sit next to her. "Come on you know you love the cape." I put my hand on her stockings moving toward her skirt. "No not now. Sure your cute and everything and I'm trying to resist your charm but we barely know eachother." So boring. Well I guess they all can't be VN cases can they? Fine I'll play this dating sim. I'll win in the end. "Fine I'll let you know about me and you let me know about you." I give her a kiss. Mayl suddenly pulls me closer and trys to make out with me but I put my finger to her lips and pry myself away from her. "Ah ah ah. You said no. Remember?" She frowns. "Your so mean... But your cute so I'll forgive you." Well I suppose this may work in my favor as well. She has a healthy adolescent sex drive. I'll make sure she can't hold out until she finally loses herself to her own lust. Though I may lose it myself. Well I might want to get going. I can't stay here as long as Mayl would want. Besides I have to sleep sometime and making Mayl wait is a integral part of the plan. Staying here would just make her want to rape me in my sleep and that would make my plan fail. "Lets head over my place. After all if I don't get some sleep I may not get to school on time." She pouts. "Fine but I get a kiss at school too! It'll be the same as today. No lame peck on the cheek!" I smile. "Fine I promise." Though i'm reluctent to do so. "Okay lets head to your house."

We get up and head to my house where I see a little kid and that boy... Lan I think it was. I don't really give a damn what thier saying except that the idiot wearing the headband is going to find his head removed from his body if he stands in my way much longer. I clear my throat loudly to get the idiot's attention. "Your in the way of my door. Move Please." I resist the urge to say 'Move you moron or you're dead' but I really want to say it. He steps aside and I try the Key Card for the house Dad sent to Mom. The card reader rejects the card. I'm starting to tire of this country...FAST! I kick the door with all my strength feeling increadible pain in my foot almost immeditaly after. The door is sent into the house with my shoeprint permanitly inprinted on the door. I walk in and pick up the damaged piece of wood and push it into place. I quickly open the door to say goodnight to mayl before shutting the door and trudging up the stairs to the room I proclaim mine. I take off my cape and pull out my huge fluffy dress. I fold the dress so it becomes a pillow and use the cape as a blanket. I take my PET out of my pocket and put it next to my pillow. "Good night Deletegirl." I decide to say before laying down on my side and closing my eyes. "Good Night Mistress Jenna." I hear Deletegirl say before I finally let my consciousness drift away to the Ferryman of Dreams.

Lan's POV After dinner

"Oven's are catching fire everyday now. It might be something wrong the model's Computer Control unit. I should check our oven." After all it isn't day anymore. So I can get in on a netbattle. But it is just a routene check nothing dangerous. "You don't need to worry. I already called the company so they should send a matenince man here tomarrow." Thats my Mother. Always thinking ahead...I think. "Oh I almost forgot you got something from your Father." I stand from my seat and look at the family picture on the counter. "Dad's out traveling the world and I'm stuck going to school." It sucks really. "I told you Lan. You can be anything you want just-" "'Just keep up with your studies.' I know Mom." I've lost count of how many times she's told me that. I pick up the envolope from the counter. I open it and my jaw drops in surprise. "What is it? A suvenior from Borneo?" I almost forgot where he was. In Borneo somewhere in Africa. "No a Custom Burn Disk! He remembered our promise!"

I quickly run out of the living room, up the stairs, and into my room where I put the PET in a terminal and put the disk in the MD port. My computer quickly installs it. "INSTALLING CUSTOM NAVI DATA...CUSTOM NAVI DATA INSTALLED." That was fast! "Alright. Now to see my new navi." I take the PET off the termanal and turn it on. It flashes on then off. "Um...Thats odd." I have a full battery I know I do. I turn it back on AGAIN! It shows the update screen. "SECOND STAGE OF INSTALLAION BEGINING... SECOND STAGE INSTALLAION COMPLETE. THERE WILL BE A DELAY BEFORE YOUR NEW SOFTWARE CAN BE USED." I thought something was off. "How long is the delay?" It beeps and says. "THREE HOURS." Are you kidding me?! You have to be joking! This goes beyond suspense building! This is pissing me off! RRRRGAH! "That's all?" I ask dissapointed and broiling with anger. "THAT'S ALL." I walk to my soccerball in the center of the room and kick it with all my strength at the glass balcony door. It bounces against it and hits my head but I just hit it sending it back and bounce it off my chest and finally just catch it. I am pretty good at soccer but it is also pretty fun so I almost forget that I'm on a team. I open my balcony door and put it outside. I shut the door and go to my bed. I fall on my bed letting my slippers fall off. "And I thought I was going to get a Custom Navi. Stupid Dad. I hope you come back soon so I can twist your arms to get me a custom Navi!" I fall asleep thinking about somebody who looks like me. I don't know why. But I feel like I know him.

...

As the night went on the room was filled with increadable light. As the Default Navi was replaced with something... Differnt. Something Stronger,Faster,Raidiating Malicous Intent, and something made for Devine Intervention.

?'s POV from Lan's PET

"I finally get to see you...Brother"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. The Morning Of Doom

Lan's POV Monday Morning

I haaaaate Monday. Its right after the weekend! No! No matter how much Mother Nags me I'm not Budging. "Lan, Wake up!"

It sounds different than normal. "..."

I WILL NOT MOVE! "If you don't get up, you'll be late for school!"

How nagging. Even if its a different voice than normal I still refuse to move! "...(NEVER!)"

I stay under my sheets I somehow got under last night. Maybe Mom did it?

"PET NetNews! 'WWW crime on the rise!' It says the WWW Plan to control the Net might be starting!"

WWW? Why the hell would the World Wide Web acronym want to take itself over? "Ungh... Sleep..."

Let me sleep you asshole! "You've got mail from Dad, too! Look... 'Sorry I couldn't send you the Custom Burn Disk sooner. Customs are a real pain aren't they? Well today is my last day stuck in Borneo. I'll be home soon.' It says there's a present for you as well. The Safety check says it's okay. There's also some Battle Chip data attached!"

God damn it! I turn in my bed and sit up,Rub the sleep out of my eyes. I'm in my pajamas too? Why the hell did Mom need to change me as well? I yawn an extremely long yawn as I rise and look around my boring room. A simple balcony next to the bed a cool striped curtain I can use to drape it. Next to it against the other wall is my bookshelf, Next to that is a window with my ant farm I got from Germany when I was five, I have the same striped curtain only half drawn, below that my functional white desk, a simple red chair with wheels and next to that is a red set of drawers, Above those is my computer with pictures of skimpily dressed girls appearing and disappearing from my screen, Next to it on the wall is a poster of the coolest scene from my favorite anime Desert Crusader when the main character returned to Sector 7 wearing his fathers cloak as the sand storm waves his cloak wildly behind him, below that is my cubbey drawers, One green one purple, on top of it sits my PET on it's terminal. "I was just having a great dream too."

DAMN IT! My dream of being served by Mayl in a maids outfit will be nothing but a dream. "I'll expand the Chip Data, so check your PET later, OK?"

FINE! I'm up you asshole! I change out of my pajama's into a white long sleeved shirt and black shorts. I put on my orange vest which I wear just to look cool, and my bandanna. I grab my backpack after I check for the roller-blade attachments. I might as well grab my PET and get to school. I don't expect Dex or that girl to show up. Especially after what happened yesterday. I walk over to my bookshelf and rifle through some of the books. "Whew at least mom didn't find them."

I hacked the teachers computers and copied all the teachers answers for all the tests for the year. I wrote all the answers in the pages of my favorite books. After all if Mom changed me into my pajamas last night who knows what else she might have done. Being in my room she could've easily found the test answers. I walk over to the terminal and pick up my PET. I notice something replaced my old Navi. It looks like a Custom Net Navi...But he seems kinda...Scrawny. I was hoping for a big one like GutsMan but smarter. "Who are you?"

I ask hesitating. "Oh so your finally awake. Well I'm Megaman. I'm your Custom Net Navi Lan."

Holy Crap it knew my name. "How do you know my name?"

I ask wanting to know if it was a hacker. "Well being here all night wasn't easy. Since sleeping wasn't an option for me like it is for you. I had to pass the time. So I cleared out the PET of anything harmful, Made it faster, Emailed all the porn on here to your computer, and renewed your ownership of me."

He removed any Malware. Transferred my porn. And Made my PET better. "Well. Morning Megaman."

I decide to say good morning after all I should've said that first instead of interrogating him. "Good morning to you Lan. Well we should get going to school. But first you should probably check your E-Mail."

I agree so I open the menu and select E-mail. There are two new E-mails one from Dad and the other is the NetNews Bulletin. I already heard these so I decide to slide a Blank Chip into the Chip Port so I can get the new Cross Gun C battle Chip. Since I already heard the News I decide to head to school now.

Jenna's POV at 4:30 AM that morning

I wake up to the PET alarming. I sit up and almost fall back thanks to the weight of my breasts. "What is it DeleteGirl?"

I ask her rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "You asked me to wake you up at this time." I remember and put the PET in its case. I walk around my bare room. I hear the doorbell ring. I quickly run out of my room, down the stairs, and to the front door. I open it to see a man in a black mover uniform. "You're late."

I tell him with venom. "Sorry the Mafia was having trouble relinquishing their computer system. I managed to deal with them and got you the system with a external extra Hard Drive. 10,000 Terabytes totally at your disposal. I apologize that the data space is insignificant compared to the Castle. However you have access to the Castle's Server and your personal files as well."

I step aside as he brings in a box. After placing it in the soon to be living room and runs back outside. He then brings in a desk. He somehow carries it up the stairs, and into my room. He runs back down the stairs and carries the box up to my room. He runs back down and speaks. "I apologize for your ghastly sleeping arrangements."

He then leaves. I walk up to my room and set up my computer. After it's all set up I can say with confidence that he was right. The computers 15,000 Terabyte Hard Drive is very small compared to the castle server. It seems to have a Wi-Fi router crammed into the External Hard Drive. Don's Server seems to have max connectivity. Well I decide to devote the rest of the morning to practicing my sword skills until 6:30 when I hear the door bell. I sheathe my sword and run downstairs and open the door to see Mayl. "Jenna... I need to see you."

I quickly bring her inside and shut the door. It's cold outside so coming here in her skirt was not her brightest idea. I take off my cape and drape it over her shoulders. "Why'd you come here? It's cold outside. Until the sun actually rises it's going to be cold."

I ask her why she's here and then decide to inform her on the exothermic air. "I really wanted to see you. I love you so much. I love you so much it hurts to be alone."

I can't believe my luck. My delivery is late, My computer storage is smaller than the castles, And my plan is advancing too quickly. Can anything else go wrong? Aside from Armageddon. I bring Mayl to my room and let her sit on my desk. "So you love me. I'm sorry. But I'm still searching my soul for my answer to that."

My cute points are upped by 50. Mayl's sanity points are lowered by 20. Current status. My Cute Points:85 points. Mayl's Sanity points: 40. The dice have yet to fail me. If I don't roll Snake Eyes I may win this dating sim. There is a reason my points are at 80+ and not 99+. I've seen that damn serpent too often. "Jenna... L-l-le-lets... Let me prove my love to you."

Okay Mayl's sainity might be more toward 15 than 40. "Sorry Mayl but I'm not ready for us yet. I want to let you love me. But I can't say how I feel about you. I can't know how I feel. So lets just wait for a little longer,"

I add a cute wink and end up giving us both +40. "Mistress Mayl. Mistress Jenna. It's already close to 7. Shouldn't you be ready to go?"

Thanks for the save DeleteGirl. I stand and guide Mayl out making sure to take my cape off of her. I look at my house. I'm thinking about painting my house black. Yellow doesn't fit me. We walk out to a odd house with blue roofing. Now that the sun is up it's not cold but it does feel weird just standing here. Suddenly out of nowhere Mayl wraps her arms around me and lip locks me. It's very pleasant. Especially the smell of the Strawberry perfume she's wearing. Suddenly that asshole from yesterday appears out of the door.

Lan's POV After the introduction to Megaman

I run down the stairs quickly eat a breakfast of sunny side up eggs, Hash-browns, Bacon,toast and milk. I see a Chip under the plate, a Recover 10 A Battle Chip perfect! I slip on my shoes and run out the door to see Mayl and the Girl from yesterday kissing. I'm speechless until Mayl breaks the kiss and turns to me. "LAN! You're late!"

Man she can be loud in the morning. "Uh-Oh... Mayl looks Grumpy."

Grumpy? Pissed off is more like it. "No one asked you to wait for me..."

I don't want her to be late because of me. "Hm? Did you just say something? C'mon! Lets go!"

Why is everyone yelling this morning? "Why do we always have to walk to school together?"

Since when did I agree to be her loyal puppy? "Silly! Because we've always got so much to talk about!"

Quit yelling at me. I can hear you just fine. "She means SHE's got a lot to talk about. You just shut up and listen..."

Really Megaman?! "Quiet!"

I tell him as we begin walking to school. The girl from yesterday is walking alongside Mayl allowing me to look at her beauty. "Have you heard about the oven accidents? People's ovens have been spitting fire all of a sudden!"

Didn't I mention it to Mayasa? Well it's common knowledge. "I bet it's another World 3 Virus on the loose!"

World 3? That no class terrorist organization? Ah finally the school gate! "You're just imagining things..."

I push open the gate for Mayl. "Maybe...Well,here we are! Let's get to class."

She grabs the girls hand and runs off ahead of me. I put on my roller-blade attachments and chase after them. We finally get to class. I'm early enough to chat with some kids. One of the Kids by the door calls out to me. "Hey Lan! Dex was looking for you. He's too big to be in elementary school Y'know? Scary..."

I see. I might as well talk to the asshole. I walk to the back corner of the room where he is. "I been waitin' for you, LAN! I challenge you...To a NetBattle! Your wimpy 'Mega' Man against my GUTSMAN!"

Of course he screams it loud enough for the whole school to hear. Suddenly Yai runs over. "I heard that! NetBattling isn't allowed, you know!"

Of course you heard it. Everyone heard the clown. "Awh stuff it! You sure got a big mouth for such a shrimp! We're not bothering anyone, Are we, Lan?"

Speak for yourself! Your bothering me! "Well, I guess...Shrimp! That's no way to talk to a lady!"

Suddenly the School bells ring out. Bing Bong Bing Bong. Saved by the bell. "Aw man! Class is starting! After class,Lan! Be there!"

Be where? We quickly scurry to our seats. walks in. The Girl isn't with her. And she wasn't with Mayl in class. "Alright students, I have a new student I want to introduce to you. You can come in."

She gestures toward the door. The Girl confidently strides in. I notice that she has a katana on her left side. When she reaches . She turns to face the class and bows. "My name is Jenna Amarita. I am the Princess of the Island Nation of Kattleox. I am here to better learn your culture so as to strengthen our diplomatic relationship."

Jenna's POV when they arrive at school

Mayl and Lan abandoned me. Mayl said I needed to see in the Faculty office. When I go to see her I had no idea what to expect. But of course a teacher with a horrible hairstyle happens to be the person I'm looking for... She has an odd charismatic aura. I walk in and introduce myself to her. "A foreign dignitary eh? Well as long as you don't plan to use being royalty as an excuse to avoid punishment, I think you'll fit in here. Well let's head to class."

With that she takes a drink of coffee from a mug that says:#1 Teacher. In my language. It's odd to see something not in Kanji here. We walk to the class. "Now wait until I signal you."  
I nod and lean against a wall in the hallway. I suddenly notice a girl with snow white hair walking toward me. She's wearing an odd purple dress with black at the bottom. She has a ribbon on her back and on her chest. There seems to be an eye staring at me from the ribbon. She wears a ribbon in her hair as well tying her hair to one side save her bangs that seem to frame her face well. On the ribbon in her hair is another eye with a blue crystal hanging from it. She is wearing black shoulder plates and elbow length gloves. She is also wearing heeled boots that reach to the middle of her thighs. Her Crimson eyes are severly off-putting. "Your Jenna of Kattleox right?"

I nod reaching for my sword. She smiles. Suddenly a large scythe appears in her hands as time seems to pause. I draw my sword. She runs at me and swings her scythe. I dodge and attack her right hand. She punches me sending me into the crook of her scyhte. The blade slightly scratches my shoulder. I thrust my sword foreward. She sidesteps and pulls her schythe toward my neck. I roll out of the way and grab her left arm flipping her to the ground. I roll on top of her and hold the katana over her chest. She suddenly smiles? "Just the fight I was hoping for. See you later."

What is with this girl? "Whats your name assassin?"

I ask wanting to know who attempted to kill me. "My name? As much as I like the name Assassin I think my true name sounds better. My name is Alphard. See you later." She dissapears from under me. I stand and sheathe my katana. I walk into the room as signals by gesturing toward the door. I walk in and introduce myself.

Lan's POV After Jenna's introduction

I see. So her name is Jenna. "Jenna is very new to our country so lets so her some good old fashond electopian diplomacy. Now Jenna why don't you take that seat next to Mayl."

She nods and sits in the empty desk. "Now. Let's begin class, shall we? First period is...Virus Busting. By the way who's read their NetNews?"

I was told against my will. "I did! It said WWW net crime is on the rise!"

Some random kid yells. Great. Don't make her beg for it. "Very good! And extra marks for checking your NetNews."

What about me? I heard it for my alarm. "Course,you shoud know too, Lan..."

Geez thanks for the vote of confidence. "It's important that we all know how to fight viruses!"

Fine. I guess I could use the refresher course. "Hah! I'd like to see a WWW Virus take on me and GutsMan!"

You lost to a girl. "Hpmh! Dex and silly little 'GutsMan'."

Hooray Yai's on my side. "Whad' you say!?"

I better stop him before he kills her, "Relax! Why would the WWW bother with you anyway, Dex?"

Now he'll come after me so I can kick his ass. "Why, you! Lan!"

Here it comes. "Quiet in the class! Today we'll be using the common virus called a 'Mettool'. Jack in your PET so your NetNavi can access the Net."

All right! "Lan, she said to jack in! Press the side button to allow the cord to legthen and plug it into the termanal on your desk."

I know how to Jack In. I did own a PET. "Yeah, yeah..."

I press the button and plug the PET into the Termanal. I glance over at Jenna's desk to see her unscrewing the bottom of her handle. She pulls a cord out from it which she then plugs into the termanal. The class goes silent as our Navi's get a taste of schooling.

Megamans POV

Sitting within Lan's PET is intreasting and all but I enjoy going on the Net more. After all I already have this whole area mapped out in my head. A portal opens up allowing me into the net. I wonder what the quality of the Net is at the school. I enter the digital classroom with a desk object infront of me. Next to me is Mayl's Navi Roll. And next to her is the New Girls Navi. She's definity custom but I don't know her. Maybe I should get to know her better. Suddenly Lan's teacher speaks from the real world. "It looks like everyone's Navi is online!"

Lan was right. Everyone does seem to be yelling today. Maybe tomarrow will be differnt. Then her Default Navi speaks She seems to have some odd cage objects next to her. "Okay, I'm releasing the 'Mettool' viruses now. Everyone ready?"

She suddenly raises her hands as the Cages open and the viruses flood out. My data is suddenly transferred to a battle platform. My battle mask comes on my face and covers my mouth and nose as two Mettools appear. And Lan's teacher speaks from the Real world again. "OK, let's have a demonstration on how to delete viruses. When fighting, you must first send Chip Data to your Navi. You choose the chips to send from your custom window. All having been at this school should have the Chip Data already installed on your PET. As you know Chip icons are shown at the bottom of the custom window. From here, you choose which chips to send to the Navi. The full chip is shown here on the moniter part of the custom window. Now it's time to send some Chip Data to your Navi."

Lan sends me two Cannon Battle Chip Data into the slot allowing the PET to accept the data. Giving me two powerful shots. "Now I'll explain how to fight as we actually do so. As you know you can move the navi in all directions. Also keep an eye on your Navi's condition. Your Navi can get deleted if your not careful. Any questions?"

Use your navi to do the talking. This is the Net you know. Suddenly someone else asks a question. " ! What do you do if you've used your chips, And the virus still isn't dead?"

Simple kid either Pray or send more chip data. " That's a good question! You simply send your Navi more data. OK, Let's try it! Good Luck!"

I think that her judgement to be nice was wasted there. The Battle begins! I quickly dodge a shockwave from the Mettool and fire my Cannon completely destroying it. I follow the other ones movement until I lock onto it. I quickly fire the cannon destroying the other one. My Data is sent back to the digital classroom. My battle mask retreats back into my helmet. I notice the new girls Navi. Her battle mask has been on the whole time. Why? "Good job! Let's go on to the next lesson!"

Her navi unleashes More Mettools upon to the Battle platform and my battle mask comes back. This time Three Mettools appear. "OK,Now I'll tell you about Support Chips. Because of the law Navis have only limited mobility on Battle Platforms. So you are restricted to a certain area. The Support Chips I'm teaching you about are safegaurds around this. Now back to the lesson. Not all chips are weapons. For example This Steal Chip will steal some of the enemys area allowing your navi more room to move. Since you need to get close for a sword this is a very wise stratigy."

Boy Lan was right. School is boring. " ! I thought we can only use chip copies!" Why are all the kids in this class so insane? "Another good question! Look at the chip code. You can use differnt types of chips if it has the same Code type. Notice that Steal and Wide Sword have the same Code type. The S Code type. Alright select Steal and Wide Sword to win this fight."

Figures. A Steal Sword tactic. Smart but increadibly boring. I quickly use steal and dash up to my new edge and kill to Mettools with the Wide Sword. Lan Resends the data allowing to do the same tactic on the last Mettool. Back to the digital Classroom. "Good job!Let's go on to the next lesson!"

Does she ever use her Navi for comunication? More Viruses are unleashed and I'm back on the battle Platform. Three Mettools appear. "For our final lesson We'll talk about Chip Adding. By using Chip Adding you can increase the number of chips that you can use to make combonations for improved strategies. Look at the custom Screen. See the ADD button on the bottom there? If you select that without using any chips, You will have to wait for new chips to load, but on your next turn you'll be able to choose from 10 chips. Do this twice you'll have 15 chips to choose from! This will surly grant you all the stratigies you need. Okay! Pop quiz time! Delete these three viruses on your own. Good luck!"

With that she throws us into the jaws of the wolf. A wolf I can easially beat. Lan decides to try the chip adding thing which I don't really care about. He then sends me 2 Sword Battle Chip Data. I quickly dash up and kill two Metools. The last one in the back is the one I may have trouble on. Lan quickly sends me Cannon Data. I fire destorying the last Mettool. Back to the digital classroom hopefully I can do some real fighting soon. "Good job! That's all for todays class!"

Everyone jacks out as Virus busting class is over.

Deleter's POV During Virus Busting Class

Why do they bother with instruction? I'm itching for the fight. This is called Virus busting class. Not Bore Me to Deletion class. Finally she unleashes the Viruses. Only 2 Mettools per person? Damn it. I use Twin Wolf Blazer to kill them. She talks some more. I couldn't really care less about what she's saying. Not only that but it doesn't help with the blood pounding in my ears and my adreniline rushing through me. As long as I wear this mask I feel a steady flow of adreniline in me. Allowing me to see even the smallest inconsistancys in my enviroment. After a short while she unleashes more Viruses. 3 Mettools per person. I use Delete Sword to kill all three of them at once. After more talking I recieve more Viruses to deal with. The Mettools I'm dealing with now are differnt. They have actual bodies. They stand on two clawed feet, Their black bodies are very musculer, Their barrel chest has the trademark green plus, They all hold pick-axes in both of their hands. I smile. I love a challange. I use the Deleter Finisher:Shooting Star. I dash forward holding my arms out to my side both having Delete Swords with an elongated gaurds which are bent towards me and travel up my arms with spikes sticking out from it every 4 inches. After I kill all three of them I barly dodge a sword. I see 's Default Navi with an edited Cyber Sword. It looks like an actual sword in the real world. "Let's see if your as good as your Mother's Navi." knew my Mom? I guess she might've been to Kattleox but I didn't think she had a NetBattle with the Queen. I materialize the Zerker Thunder Blade Battle Chip Data. This seems to be a battle to the end. She runs at me and goes for a horizontal slash. I jump over it and stab her with the Thunder Blade. She backs off and runs in for a vertical slash. I side step and chop her arm off. I then use the Sacred Thunder Bolt Blade technique. I slash her twice horizontally and finish her off with a powerful over head slash which is always followed by a Lightning Strike from the heavens. After I delete her I hear scream from the Real World. I smile evily as I am jacked out by Jenna.

Lan's POV After Class

I brethe a sigh of relief after that class. "Wow,today just flew by, huh? Let's go home!" Well I agree but I want to kick Dex's ass first. He did surprisingly well with one arm. I go over to Dex. "Well, you got saved by the bell, but now it's time to fight! I got the latest version this morning! His arm is restored to kick your ass! Let's GO!"

I agree. With Megaman I can beat him even if he has both of his arms. "That's the spirit! Don't be a crybaby if ya lose, hear?"

Lets get started alredy! Our PETs interface as the NetBattle begins.

Megaman's POV NetBattle

I accept the choice to fight GutsMan but I don't know... He metieralizes as my battle mask comes on. Lan sends me some Shotgun Data as GutsMan starts his assualt of shockwaves. I manage to line up a shot and fire. He then dashes up and smashes a whole row of Panels. "Ha! Now your doomed MegaDork!"

I don't respond. Why should I? Is name calling the worst he can dish out? Lan Sends me 2 CrossGun Battle Chip Data. I line up both up my shots and fire while avioding his shockwaves. He doesn't look like it but he's starting to slow down He then Completely destroys the line of panals. "HA! Your mine now!"

I remain silent I hope lan has something good picked out. He sends me an X-panel chip. It will allow me to destory a panel. I dash up and use the Pick-Ax the chip gives me. I suddenly hit Gutsman? He dashed over to me? I suddenly feel why. He puches me with magnum force. Damn it hurt but only enough to push me back a little bit. Lan sends me a Recover 10 to restore the damage done to me. Lan Sends me WideSword and a Sword Chips. I guess he wants me to use them. I'll use them to take down this tank. The lost panels restore. He tries to destroy them again but before he can I use the Wide Sword to send him back. He is defintly injured now. Now to diliver the final strike! He dashes up to me in an attempt to use his Guts Hammer. I quickly diliver the final blow using a cannon. "DAMN YOU! MEGAMAN!"

He yells as he is deleted. I smile as the PET Interface ends.

Jenna's POV After Class

I notice Lan going to Dex. I should stop those two but judging by how angry Dex was yesterday when I challalanged him interupting them would only ruin my fun. Though I really should chop off his right hand I know that dismemberment is frowned upon. I walk home. Mayl said she wanted to talk to her friend for a little longer. I on my way home I notice a suspicous car idling outside Lan's house. I approach the car. As soon as I touch the trunk the car drives off. I notice someone inside. Even though they're wearing a maintanence unform it's hard not to notice the .45 caliber pistol with a surpresser hidden at his waist. I walk around to the back of the house. I climb the back wall and get to a balcony. I climb on to the balcony and let mysel in. Lan didn't lock the door. I walk in and sit on his desk deciding to give my email a read. One of them is from the teacher. Giving some info she forgot about in class...I see so her name is Mariko. The other one is from Mom. "Baby, This is Mom. I miss you so much. I'm thinking of flying out to see you but I'm worried how the Mother Systems will react when the only other person that can hear and understand them leaves the country.

Your sister isn't old or mature enough to assume the role so I'm stuck here. Plus I have to come over anyway. I have an upgrade for DeleteGirl. Plus I'm next to a really cute guy." Well she doesn't miss the chance to gather men for her personal Harem. I decide to customize my chip folder while I wait for Lan.

Lan's POV After NetBattle VICTORY!

"Grr...you just got lucky! Today doesn't count, okay?"

I smile in victory as I leave. I get some new emails. One From Dad and the other from . The one from Dad reads: "Lan,This is Dad. I've made a PowerUp program for MegaMan. It's a little big to send by mail...But don't worry I'll bring it home soon. I'm amazed they still let me bring my PET on the plane. Even more so I'm seated next to a forgin beautiful woman... You and Megaman make a Great team! Keep it up! -Dad. PS:Don't forget that whenever you're in a pinch, you can always ask MegaMan for help."

I see so Dad's on his flight home. I read the one from :"I forgot to mention something in class today: Chips are reuseable so use what you need. Also, press the PET's disconnect button to jack out your navi. Sorry for forgetting and see you in class tomarrow! -Mari"  
I skate around the nighborhood for a bit before heading home. No one else is home yet so I might as well go to my house. I walk inside and change into my slippers. I walk into the living room and see some man working on the wall termanal. "Lan,welcome home! This is the matenince man from Dengas."

Mom tells me. Wow talk about customer service. They're already here. "Hello. We think a virus might be responsible for the accidents... We're checking every home's control panel just to be safe."

This guy is weird. Not just his thick accent but he just seems off. "I'm glad it didn't happen to us! Lan, go to your room so that you won't get in the way."

What? I was just going to watch some TV. "Let's go on the net!"

Oh thats right. I haven't shown megaman my Homepage or the real Net.

I walk into my room to see Jenna sitting on my desk next to my computer. "You suck."

The sudden venom catches me off gaurd. "Never have I seen somebody lose against a fool such as that. Let's NetBattle to see that your not broken."

Huh? Am I hearing her right? Fine then. I can agree to a Netbattle. But what is she talking about? I'm on a roll today. I interface with her PET. Ready to kick her ass.

Megaman's POV ready to fight The Deleter

I don't know what she was thinking. I'm pretty badass. I think I can fight her. Her Navi

materializes and I feel an intense despair wash over me. A black bodysuit, Upsidedown silver crown symbol, sword right arm, battle mask, oddly atractive. Thats about all I can tell. "Mistress. This one is differnt."

Is that Navi talking about me? "Good limit your power to match his and switch your mercy drive off. We'll finish this one off with Twn Wolf Blazer."

She nods as her eyes turn into that of a wolf staring at prey. I recieve two Cannon Battle Chip Data. I try to line up a shot but she's moving too quickly. Before I know it I already feel a sword at my throat. It seems that Lan's NetBattle settings were overwritten to be like the Netcenter Battle Settings. Could she be that strong? I jump back and fire the Cannon twice at point blank. I recive a Sword Battle Chip Data. She charges at me. I try to counter her coming strike and end up deleting my right arm. She then slashes me across my chest. I feel increadibly weakend. Suddenly she puts two cannons shaped like Wolf Heads to my head. Suddenly a flash. That is all I see before I wake up in Lan's PET.

Lan's POV Shortly after loss.

"Megaman! No! Megaman!"

I look up from my PET at Jenna. My PET says Megaman Deleted in red text. I stare at her my vision rapidly turning red. I charge at her. She sidesteps and reaches for her katana on her waist. I grab her arm. She suddnely dilevers a swift knee to my crotch. I drop from the pain of feeling like I just went through fast forward reverse puberty. "Such a good sport about losing arn't you? Listen. You had no chance to win. My Navi is called Deleter for a reason. Without her mercy it was a loss before the battle even started. Though you did lower her strength by quite a bit."

I don't know if she's complementing me or trying to make me feel a little less worse. "Why not let me hang out with you? I'm stronger than you and I can help you when you get in a bind. After all it's hard for your PC to connect to the internet when your strangling it. I'll help you and in exchange you be one of my friends."

She want's me to be her friend? Well It's not the worst thing ever. Since when was being the friend of a cute girl a bad thing? Suddenly her cell phone starts ringing. "Sorry I need to take this."

She steps outside onto the balcony. I look at my PET. "PET Navi Diagnostic."

I tell it. "Navi Diagnostic begining. Navi Diagnostic complete. Condition:Nominal."

Well as always. It's done abnormaly fast. "Hey Lan. Sorry to worry you. Netbattles are just a test of strength. Even if a navi is deleted its nothing to worry about. It just means that they lost the test. Though I don't know if I would want to fight her again." Definitly. She was out for blood...If not more. "Well lets go on the Net. Even if you beat me I'm still going on."

Jenna smiles. "Then I'm going with you. Here's my Page Address."

My PET Alarms. "Lan you got an E-mail from Jenna. It reads:' Your really cute. Here's my adress and good job fighting Deleter. Theres an attachment as well. Jenna... Maybe its the address to her home computer? I wonder why we would need to have access to her computer when she's been in the country for less than 48 hours."

Not like it matters how long she's been in the Country. It's the staple of every home it's become one of the Three Sacred Tresures. Jenna walks back in and walks over to my PC. "Let's Jack In. Deleter. Jack in. Execute."

I walk over to my desk and pull out my chair. I sit in the chair and Jack In. "JACK IN! ! Execute!"

Jenna's POV After Lan's loss

Complete and utter destruction. Thats the best way to discribe what I did. I'm sorry but I needed to do it. Suddenly Lan lunges at me. I dodge and reach for my sword out of instinct. He grabs my arm tightly. I quickly deal a pinpoint strike to his weak point. I might as well try to make him feel better since he probibly feels like I just sent his testicles back inside him. "Such a good sport about losing arn't you? Listen. You had no chance to win. My Navi is called Deleter for a reason. Without her mercy it was a loss before the battle even started. Though you did lower her strength by quite a bit."

That is true If I hadn't finished it I would've lost. Then again she was doing most of the work. "Why not let me hang out with you? I'm stronger than you and I can help you when you get in a bind. After all it's hard for your PC to connect to the internet when your strangling it. I'll help you and in exchange you be one of my friends."

After all I need to make some friends and his PC looks kind of slow. If I were to leave he would probibly explode in rage and try to kill it. Suddenly my cell phone goes off. I apologize and run out to his balcony. I answer. "This better be important Sara." I say very annoyed at her calling me. "I'm bored! Your Mom's gone and your sister ignores me! Yuna isn't any fun either. All she want's to do is read and play chess with the programs." Why can't she be more like Yuna? "Look I can't help you. Why don't you look through my files. You like whats in them don't you?" She is silent for a second then speaks. "Send me a picture? Please~. " I sigh. "Later okay?" She agrees and hangs up. I quickly type up a email on my PET and send it to him. After that I walk in and Jack in.

Megaman's POV In Lan's Homepage

It looks like a standard 6X8 Rectangle with a floating Robotic floating on the left. I see the digital Abyss is blue with rotating Soccer Balls. "Wow... Boring!"

I notice a girl with snow white hair standing next to me. "Um can I help you?"

I ask unsure of her intentions. "Oh you don't recognize me? Well I'm Deleter. I just decided to retract my helmet and Battle Mask. You can call me DeleteGirl. Or Deleter if your more comfertable."

I simply nod surprised by her sudden Change. She does sound pretty cute. The Prog welcomes us and we go out to the net. The Digital Abyss is Black with some Blue lights slowly flashing on and off in the darkness. The walkways are VERY Narrow. One slip and it's down into the abyss I go. DeletegIrl would possibly save her own ass. I know I would. I walk from Lans Access Circle to a Joint Circle where I see a Navi I recogonize from school. I decide to talk to him with Deletegirl in tow. "Oh! MegaMan! ! My Name is Glyde. I'm Lan's classmate Yai's Custom NetNavi. One of Yai's programs has gotten out on to the Net and lost! I'm pretty sure it's nearby but this place is Very VERY Extremly Infuriatingly Confusing. I have some pressing Defragging and Virus Scanning to do in 's Portait Network, and must return now. If you two happen to find the stray Program, could you please come by our network? Here, The Address for the Network."

He hands me a blue dimond that somehow turns into a Address: Yaito. "By the way if you could keep this between us. I'd be eternally greatful."

He runs off. "I figure we might as well help the poor bastard. He's so whipped he can't even think for himself. So lets help him and why not while we're at it, let's put him in a pretty pink dress with ribbons and go out dancing?"

She smiles as she asks that last rethorical question. It sends a chill through my digital spine. I nod in agreement and we set off in search of the lost program. As we search for the program we find a path made of floating BROKEN pieces of a path. As we walked the paths become somewhat wider but they all had a dark blue stripe this has no stripe. I hesitate for a second then swollow hard and run across the bridge as fast as I can. DeleteGirl calmly walks across it. Well thats what I think as first. I notice her eyes are closed and her brow is furrowed in intense focus. I can feel immense pressure in my direction. After that we walk past a Chip Dealer and find the poor program. "Waaah! Whaaah! I can't find my way hoooome! Glyde! Come find me! Waaah! Waaah!"

I open my mouth to tell Lan this is the lost Program. "Lan. Mistress. This seems to be the lost program. It's speech patterns seem to match 's. It's Data compostition also seems to be compressed in the format of a Cellular Phone or Digital Portait."

She seems to live up to her reputation of a 's Navi. "Good work DeleteGirl. Let's Notify Glyde quickly."

I hear Jenna's Voice speak from the Hevens. "She's right! Megaman, Go tell Glyde!"

I agree and turn to go to Yai's Portrait Network. We Suddenly hear a voice. "Don't think we're going to let you get away!"

A small robed figure appears. Suddenly Mettools, Canodumbs, and DashRays surround her. DeleteGirl becomes Deleter and ready's herself for combat. "You take care of the Mets and I'll take care of the altilery."

I agree and the Virus Busting Begins. The robed figure leaps of the path and stands on above the Digital Abyss. Upon Closer Inspection she's standing on a DashRay. I recieve two cannons and start firing at the group of 5 Mettools. I take out 4 of them and I run at the final one utterly destroy it. I look over to Deleter. "DeleteSword! DeleteCannon! Deleter Special: Omega Blazer!"

She uses a large purple Sword taking out 6 Canodums. She then aims a black Cannon at some descending Dashrays. Her Symbol becomes a Silver Omega as she unleashes a huge laser of black flame killing the rest of the DashRays. "I see. Your as skilled as the rumors say. I'll let you deal with my friend here."

She toucrhes the DashRay under her feet with her hand. Suddenly the green parts turn red and it increases in size. Not once,Not even three times, But 5 Fucking times. "Wait! At least tell us your name!"

Deleter yells at the figure. She turns away from us. "...My name... My Name is Alphard."

She then dissapears. I receive WideSword Battle Chip Data. "Wait until I give you an opening to attack."

I nod as she prepares her Battle Chip Data. Her symbol is back to the Silver Crown. The Red DashRay dashes in our direction. She suddenly Dashes at it. " DeleteSword! 3 Slash Barrage!"

She dilevers three powerful slashes to the Red DashRay paralyzing it and leaving three large purple slash marks slightly resembling an X. "MegaMan! Use it!"

I run at the paralyzed Red DashRay. I do a powerful slash in an oddly huge arc. The Red DashRay dissapears into red 0s and 1s. We glance at eachother as Deleter turns back to DeleteGirl. We walk to Yai's Network which is near the broken bridge. When we get to Yai's Network we see Glyde standing near the Net entrance. He's sweating slightly. When we walk over to him his face lights with happiness. "Ah, you've found our program! So Where was the little Bastard?" DeleteGirl hands him some Map data. He nodsamd gives us Battle Chip Data for a Spreader Cannon. "Cool! Hey Lan why don't we go see if Mom Finished making us a snack."

I could really go for her Freshly Baked Chocholate Chip Cookies. If only I had a body. Lan and Jenna Jack us out of the Net.

Lan's POV Before the Flames

Jenna and I Jack out Megaman and DeleteGirl. I noticed that she has nothing but red chips. It makes me wonder what kind of chips she uses. Jenna and I get near my door. Suddenly we hear Mom scream... Nothing makes Mother scream like this. It was a scream of sheer terror. Jenna and I rush downstairs and run into the kitchen. When we get to the Kitchen we see the oven engulfed in flames and Mother panicing. Damn it! Here too? I thought the Matenince man looked at it!


End file.
